Dollarluigi
Who Is Dollarluigi? Dollarluigi is a guy that exists on the internet and makes stuff. He’s on many websites including YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, Gamejolt, Capcom Unity, RPG Maker, and a few others. His real name is Conor and he still lives with both of his parents and three siblings: an older brother and two younger twin sisters. Currently most of his focus goes toward his video game reviews on Youtube when he’s not slacking off. He used to dream of getting involved in game development. Early Life Dollarluigi was born on September 20th, 1998, almost two years after his brother, Cheezballe, who was born on September 26th, 1996. Most of the members of his household were born in September. The only exceptions are his two sisters born in April. Around 2003, Dollarluigi became extremely shy around people outside of home, but it eventually got worse. Eventually, he would talk to practically nobody. However, one person was able to get him to actually talk. This was one of his first friends and only friend at the time, due to others picking on him at school. After about a year, his friend would have to move and they never saw each other again. The next year he made a couple of new friends. However, it wouldn’t last, because having to go to different schools caused them to become distant. Despite having plenty of opportunities to talk to each other in the more recent years, they haven’t been able to get things back to the way they were even though he had been able to talk to them again in his high school days. Game Development Dollarluigi has been playing video games since the young age of three, and those games he played would inspire him to want to become a game developer. The first video game he ever played was Super Mario Bros. Deluxe for the Game Boy Color, which would be the start of his love for old Nintendo games, but mostly Mario. When he was young, he’d have access to a Nintendo 64 at daycare and a few more systems at his uncle’s house. Those systems include the Super Nintendo and a Gamecube, which Dollarluigi would later own in 2005 and still owns today. Over at his uncle’s house, one game he played a lot was Super Mario All-Stars and the one game he loved the most on there was Super Mario Bros. 3. After his uncle had shown him a guide book for the game, he just wanted to make his own levels for Mario games. His uncle would later give him a game creation tool, Game Maker 6.1. Unfortunately, Dollarluigi couldn’t figure out how to use it in his first year of owning it. He later taught himself and upgraded over the years. Whenever he uses Game Maker, he'll usually open up version 8 or later, bit he kind of ignores Game Maker Studio. He at one point realized that it was levels specifically that he wanted to make, but even after he found the right tools for making Mario levels, he got burned out and became a little lazy. Levels he has made with “Level Editors” rather than “Game Makers” have received mixed opinions from others. Dollarluigi was never the best at making games. Everything he put out would always received mixed opinions. He didn’t know everything he needed to know about his game creation software. After teaching someone he knew the basics of this editing software, this person became much more knowledgeable about the program than he was. Dollarluigi eventually ended up working with this person on a project that was planned to be their first commercial game. This project was eventually cancelled as both of them ended up getting sick of its development cycle. Dollarluigi tried to get other projects going at the same time, which included a platformer that has been cancelled due to a lack of interest. Some other ideas were bounced around including an FPS horror game, but nothing would be revealed about that game. After playing Ace Attorney, Dollarluigi was inspired again and got to work on a visual novel immediately after seeing what Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney was like. He pitched his idea to the person he was working with, who agreed to the project afterward. Over time, his idea would have to be reworked a few times to make more sense and just have better dialogue. At present, the game is cancelled. The small crew has pushed back a few ideas to work on while they worked on this, so that they would have enough projects to work on. Currently, Dollarluigi is done with this "development team" due to some issues with the relationships of the parties involved. Dollarluigi sometimes makes stuff on his own, including visual novels and whatever he can pull off with RPGMaker. But that's only if he's feeling motivated enough to do stuff. At this point in time, he has yet to release a major original project. Writing When Dollarluigi was a kid, he was almost addicted to reading. He read a lot more books than most gamers ever read in the present, but over time he became like most gamers and read less. But during the time that he actually read books, he wanted to be an author, and made many “books” for others to read. At present, he still writes but just not as often. There’s an occasional fan fiction or original work on his deviantArt account and sometimes a series of stories that he is writing just for fun. For a good while, he would come up with some ideas and start writing but he wouldn't feel motivated enough to finish them. That changed in his high school days when a friend of his was writing fanfiction about their other friends and this gave Dollarluigi and idea. He decided to he would write a story with them in it but before that, he would get their permission to use them and also let them choose from a list of weapons that they could have in the story, since it was an adventure story. Everyone he asked agreed to let him write them in. His friend and editor, who the internet knows as LOTWarrior117 would read, edit and add some parts to the story as it was written. With motivation from him and their English teacher, Dollarluigi was actually able to finish the story and left the ending open for more since LOTWarrior117 wanted to write the sequel, but that never got anywhere so Dollarluigi took over and made the sequel himself. And then at the end of each story he'd hint at another one unless he thought he was done with the series. The third story in series entered its planning stages before the second since LOTWarrior117 wanted to write the second one, but since Dollarluigi took over that one, he took a break from the third before returning and eventually scrapping that draft. Not much is remembered about that one other than the fact that some different references were made and a certain character was actually alive in this story instead of just being dead as they were in the final story. Dollarluigi began writing the fourth after he finished the third and planned for this to be the last and tried his best to wrap up plot points. Eventually, he had some more ideas and decided to work on a fifth one. However, he broke his arm in between the points the fourth and fifth story take place but still managed to write the injury in but gave the same story as what actually happened to him in P.E. one day. He would eventually finish this one and work and the sixth and truly final story in the series, doing his best to wrap up even more plot points from the series. When it was finished, he decided he wanted to work on something different. Before finishing high school, Dollarluigi came up with the characters for the story he wanted to make next, which was originally going to be an episodic mystery series. There would be a few different mysteries in this story that would have some connection to each other. He played around with that idea for a while but never got around to something really serious. Eventually, he decided not to do the mystery idea but still wanted to use the characters and thought it would be best to just make a spiritual successor to what he originally wrote, even using some of the characters from the original series. What sets this one apart from the previous stories is the fact that all the characters appearing in it are fictional and the main character is female. It's going to be split into a few different parts: the first that introduces everything, the second that seems like it could be the end of the story, the third that will have some insane plot twists that were planned for a good while, and the fourth that will follow the growth and development of the main character. Only the first two parts have been completed at this point in time. The third has been started but progress has been slow due to personal reasons. Origins Of Dollarluigi Dollarluigi would first join a website made by a friend of his. Unfortunately, the site is no longer available. However, this site is where Dollarluigi got his name. Not sure what to use as a username, he typed in “$Luigi128”. This was later shortened to just “$Luigi” and then changed to “Dollarluigi” on Yoyogames, back when the sandbox was still active… and not yet known as the sandbox. Before he ultimately settled on “Dollarluigi”, he considered a few other names which include “Luigifan”, but that was already taken, “Prince_Luigi” which just didn’t click with him, and “LuigiX911”. It is unknown why he didn’t use this name, but it is referenced in the Super Mario 64 bloopers he used to make, by a character named after the username. He would later create a YouTube account, which would originally serve as a way to showcase his mostly fan-made games. Over time, he decided to do other stuff on YouTube, including Super Mario 64 bloopers and a few random things. He started let’s play videos in 2013, and then decided it would be best to have them on a different channel. Having to manage this channel constantly was just too much for him and he later abandoned it, before making it an extras channel where he puts whatever crap that doesn’t belong on his main channel. These days, he sticks to making reviews, discussions, and countdowns mainly. Miiverse Fame When Nintendo launched the Wii U, they'd include a service called Miiverse that allowed users to talk about games on the system. This service would make its way to the Nintendo 3DS a year later. Since Dollarluigi did not have a Wii U at the time, he would finally be able to use Miiverse. At first, his posts were normal and following the rules. Over time he would notice different shows on YouTube covering bad posts on the site by RedFalconGames, Bradleynews11, and Giga Gamby. Since his friends were also posting stupid irrelevant stuff on the platform, Dollarluigi decided to join in on the fun, which led to him being banned from the service more than once. Thankfully, he was never permanently banned. At least a few of his posts were featured in Bradleynews11's "That's On Miiverse" and Dollarluigi always looked forward to the new episodes hoping he'd see his own posts in them. By posting stupid irrelevant stuff, Dollarluigi was able to get a decent following on Miiverse. One day, something would happen that would change everything, except it would be a year before it had any real effect. His brother got into Miiverse dating somehow, which is something he knows is dumb these days. During this Miiverse dating phase, Dollarluigi's brother, Cheezballe got banned so Dollarluigi decided to join and screw around before he would get back. Dollarluigi would joke about "replacing Cheezballe" and being some girl's "temporary boyfriend", giving half serious and half joke responses to her questions. Eventually, Cheezballe would be unbanned and Dollarluigi just started posting random things. A friend of his, CaptainShcabula would contribute a few random posts as well. Occasionally, Dollarluigi would react to something that Cheezballe or the girl they were interacting with said. Unfortunately, some posts unrelated to these Miiverse dating discussions led to Cheezballed being permanently banned from Miiverse. One day, Dollarluigi would make a post about being single and hoping that one day he could get into a relationship with someone and the girl that he had messed with before had responded. Dollarluigi informed her about Cheezballe getting permanently banned and the two of them went back and forth for a while, the girl requesting to get with Dollarluigi this time, so Dollarluigi decided to go back to having some fun, posting the the chorus to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up", and when she asks if he was saying "yes" to her request, he turns her down. When these posts were up, Dollarluigi got uncomfortable with them being up due to the amount of personal information shared, however most of these posts were deleted by administrators. Close to a year later, he would dig those posts up and after getting a good laugh out of them, he sent them to Giga Gamby, who described him as a "God-tier troll" and eventually used them for an episode of his Miiverse series, "A Typical Miiverse Relationship". When the episode was put out, fans of Gamby's reacted positively to Dollarluigi and CaptainShcabula due to their posts being so random and funny to them and also the fact that Dollarluigi rickrolled a girl on Miiverse. After that video, people would start spamming the comments of Dollarluigi's videos with stuff related to the Miiverse video and he eventually got tired of it. However, he did get some views and subscribers from it. To this day, he still sometimes gets comments like that, but it's clear that these fans aren't as interested in him as they used to be. Modern Moderation Server Play Dollarluigi first appears in episode 13 of Modern Moderation Server Play and is known for "giving Gameactive a headache" throughout the series. Finding What He Wanted To Do Over time, Dollarluigi just got extremely burned out from making games, and put most of his focus toward YouTube content. Eventually he created another channel, and this one was for fan-made content and getting his few fans involved somehow, or just projects he intended to work on with others. He made games less and less over time and continued to have YouTube be his main focus. This was also when he started creating some more social media accounts, and would make even more for himself over time. Eventually, he wanted a fresh new start on his channel, so he re-booted it for the second time and is now doing reviews and discussions. Eventually, he would start doing Ace Attorney news videos which ended up becoming some of his most watched not joke videos, along with the ones he did about free visual novels. In June 2017, Dollarluigi finished high school and later that year started college and it's been hell for him. Not only are things not working out, but people around him are adding to the stress and now he's even less sure of what he wants to do in the future. It is not known of Dollarluigi will actually accomplish anything that's actually worth something. Appears In Trivia * He and Hoshino are divorced because one day she couldn't tell if she was alone or if her now former husband was invisible. References To be added. Category:Members